pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapon 3 Mission Types
There are 5 types of quests: *Training *Field *Replayable *Dungeon *VS Training Quest These quests are aimed to teach you how to use certain songs. The experience gained from these quests is minimal, so if your Patapon's level is higher then the recommended level, then you won't gain experience. These fields are however great for leveling up your low level Patapons. When doing so do not forget to bring a stronger Patapon to finish the level. Dead Patapons do not get xp at the moment something is killed. So try to have them alive when the thing is killed. Field Quest ﻿Your basic quest, they are in open spaces, and Uberheroes can come back to life once they die. (Adding ten seconds timeout each death.) These missions can be on the fields or in the forests. Story Quest These quests can only be played once. Story Quests can have information about the timeline. Story Quest contain Cutscenes, Dark Heroes, and choices. After Story Quests you will be on a Cutscene. Sometimes Cutscenes contain Choices which may have an effect on the story. Replayable Quest These Quests are good for Leveling up and getting Ka-ching. Most of them contain the "Bonedeth Brigade". When completing the quest and playing it again it gets harder with new enemies. Dungeon Quest ﻿These are underground, and can contain the strongest of creatures, and even include traps and doors. Heroes can't come back to life once they die, but can build up their fever to come back to life. Multiplayer is highly recommended to complete these stages (unless you are very good, have good weapons, have 3 or all 4 class skills for all patapons, and these patapons are level 5). Most, if not all, Dungeon contain at least 3 levels in the final game, have some Evil Tribes, Cyclopses of various levels, at LEAST one dragon and a Archfiend boss on the third floor. Also included are lots of destructable doors, 3 doors that require keys, a lever door, and a heap load of chests. VS Quests ﻿VS Quests are quests that resumble VS Battle in multiplayer, instead the player is going to face computer controlled Dark Heroes. There are three kinds of VS: Capture the Flag In this mode, each side starts from their base, and move towards the enemy's base while capturing the turrent on the road. The winning condition is to have higher score than the other team when time is up or reach the enemy base successfully. Points are earned by: *Capturing territories (50 points for normal territories, capturing a territory that has a bar above it gives you 100 points) *Destroying enemy territories (50 points per territory) *Defeating enemies along the way (25 points per enemy) If you reach the flag at the enemy's base, you get a Perfect Victory. Racing In this mode, no direct damage can be done to the other team. The goal of this quest is to reach the right side of the map before the other team. Every team will have same amount of road barricks, though in diferent position. The team is responsible to destroy the enemy' team color's block. Though no direct damage can be done to the other team, the flame ignited on the grass can still play a role of disrupt status. Missile Battle Missile Battle is to have both team on two disconnected platform with a missile launcher and a trigger. The goal is use missile to shoot down the enemy platfrom or have higher score than the other team before time runs out. The trigger can be attacked, and once taken enough damage, will launch a missile. However, in the following 1 or 2 seconds the trigger becomes involunerable to attack, and once it returns to it's proper position, it will delievers a knockback effect attack to the near by units. Though close range hero cannot give direct damage to the other team, the long range hero could still attack the enemy team player if the range is long enough. However, the platform could only be damaged by the missile. The missile in mid-air can be shot down by long range attack. Once the missile is landed on the platform or a player, it will cause great deal of damage on both near by player and platform, plus a strigger effect. For every 5 missile launched , the next missile will be upgraded verson which has higher flying attutide and higher hit point, for every 10 missile launched, a further upgraded missile will be loaded with higher hit point and freaking high altitude to make it almost impossible to shot down (currently the only solution is a great shield class standing at the back with hero mode on.maybe next time should try balck mage, for enemy, all they need is the bat prince).This the most easiest VS mode when you have a cannon class or strong units. About Unlike in multiplayer, VS Quests loses under the same condition as other solo Quests: when Hatapon or all team members die. Victory conditions are: *Enduring for designated time with highest score. *Crossing over the enemies base. Loss conditions are: *Hatapon / all Heroes die *Enduring with lowest score *Enemies cross your base It is important to note that 'Battle Quests' should be more like 'Base Capture' or 'Flag Capture' or 'Endure-endless-waves-of-baddie-'till-you're-dead' kinda thing. thumb|left|300px|Example of CTF gameplay Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Missions Category:Needs Help Category:Article stubs Category:Under Construction